Whoever Thought Books Were Real?
by PhantomoftheShadows
Summary: Small fic. Actually started this after reading Hugo's novel on the HoND. Has the promise of being more than one chapter. Rated T for things to come.
1. The End result of a horrible day

The End result of a Horrible Day

"I am going to cry. Let's face it, there is no way that we will be ready to hand in our history project on time," Janet stated, looking wide-eyed and extremely pale due to the combination of lack of sleep and mounting stress.

"I know. It's bad enough that we have an annoyingly difficult topic to expand upon, but then we have to couple it with not being able to get together often enough, and when we do, half the group isn't even ready!" Catie herself was looking a little strained as well.

The two friends were slowly walking to the bus stop, just having finished a group meeting for a history project, which had ended in disaster. Thinking that the day could not get any worse, they soon found out that it could. The bus they had to take drove by and splashed through a puddle, drenching the poor girls while they walked. This event elicited a "NO!" from both girls as they started their fruitless attempt to get to the bus stop before the bus did. In their haste, they did not see that apiece of sidewalk they were approaching protruded slightly and both stumbled over it.

They both slowly straightened up. As Catie stood up, she gaped, for her surroundings were very different from what they had been moments before.

"Where are we?" was what finally came out of Catie's mouth. Janet on the other hand was more preoccupied with other things.

"WHY AM I IN A DRESS!"

"Janet, I think we have a bigger problem than you being in a dress. For goodness sakes, look around you!"

It was not until that moment that Janet realized the drastic change in the environment. In a quick glance, Janet took in her new surroundings. No longer was it the end of the day, but early morning. Also, instead of brick houses and black paved streets, the houses were made out of grey stone and the where there was cobble stoned streets as far as the eye could see. Lastly, to Janet's great shock, dismay and amazement, her eyes fell upon the majestic Notre-Dame Cathedral.

"Well, it can't get much worse," sighed Janet.

At that moment, both Catie and Janet heard a loud crash, coming from the roof of the house they were standing under. Janet just had enough time to look up to see a form falling towards her and let out a small groan before the body fell heavily on top of her. Luckily, Catie was standing sufficiently far enough away from Janet so that the falling body did not land on her, instead watching as Janet crumpled under the mass of the falling person. A small, muffled yelp of pain was heard coming from Janet.

"Janet!"

"Get this thing off me!" came the answering yell that was not that loud due to the fact that Janet's face was pressed up against the cobble stoned street.

Catie lost no time in rolling the body of Janet, who gingerly got up, wincing. She turned to Catie and muttered, "Remind me never to say that a day can't get any worse ok?"

At this the girls looked down at the body that had fallen onto Janet. It was a relatively tall man who was partially bald and what hair he did have was turning from brown to white. For clothes, the man wore a shredded cassock. Finally, their attention was diverted to the man's multiple wounds. The tips of his fingers were all skinned and bleeding, his left leg was broken as well as his right forearm. He also sported a rather nasty gash that ran from the top of his forehead to his left ear. Janet dropped to her knees and began checking his vitals, finally putting her first aid skills to use. The man was unconscious, his heart was beating feebly and his breathing was sparatic.

"Well, we have to at least get him out of the middle of the street…one good thing is that his spine is still intact," Janet told Catie who was standing above them with an expression of shock.

"Janet, don't you find this scene oddly familiar? I mean, being next to the Notre-Dame Cathedral, a priest falling out of the cathedral from the looks of it and it seeming to be the 15 hundreds?"

Janet looked up with a start. " You don't think? …No it couldn't be? …I mean, could we really be in a book?"

"It seems that we are, whether we like it or not," came the answer.

"Hang on… if we're in The Hunchback of Notre-Dame then…holy shit! This is Frollo!"

"We should probably get him our of the middle of the street and onto a bed."

"Good idea… Let's see he should have the key to his cell on him somewhere…" Janet then started to search among the shreds of the cassock for a small pouch. She finally found one, which contained a key. She took out the key then paused. "Um Catie, how are we supposed to get him into the cathedral and up the stairs without breaking our backs and injuring him even more?"

"I'm not sure but from the looks of the people around us, I'm guessing they're not going to help… I guess it's just up to us to get him into his cell."

"Oh this is great, just great!" Janet stooped down and put her arms under the armpits of the unconcious Archdeacon. She looked back at Catie, "Some help here please!"

Catie rushed over and picked up the legs. The two girls then made their way slowly towards the Cathedral under the curious eyes of the bystanders and the whispers coming from some of the women. They finally made it inside the cathedral and started up the stairs with frequent pauses to recover their strength and catch their breath. Coming to the door of Archdeacon Frollo's cell, Catie put down the man's legs, took the key from Janet and opened the door. A large window lighted the room and the bed was at the other side of the room. Catie came back and helped Janet carry the Archdeacon to his bed. Janet started to search for some water to clean the gash on the side of Frollo's head and for some pieces of wood to make splints for his broken arm and leg. She soon found what she was looking for, returned to her 'patient', took off his shredded and grimy cassock and set to work cleaning and dressing his injuries. During this time Catie was standing off to the side lost in her own thoughts. Her thoughts were with a mourning bell ringer who was somewhere in the cathedral. She looked at Janet who was tending to the Archdeacon Frollo, decided that her help wasn't needed and set off in search of Quasimodo.

A Star Seen Through the Gloom

He felt horrible. The only woman he had ever loved had just been hanged, before his eyes in La Greve. The one person he thought was his friend, his protector, had caused him this pain. It was he who had brought the beautiful and kind La Esmarelda to her death. Archdeacon Frollo clung to the stone gutter before him. All he had to do to save the Archdeacon's life was give him his hand and pull him back onto the balcony, but he refused to do it. In Quasimodo's eyes, Frollo was a murderer and deserved death as retribution. The Archdeacon's strength finally failed him and he plummeted to the street below, first landing on the roof of a house. Quasimodo realized that Frollo was not dead when he hit the roof because he saw the Archdeacon try and grasp the ridge of the roof. Frollo's attempts to not slide down the roof were useless. Quasimodo saw, with some growing trepidation, as Frollo fell on top of a young girl. Quasimodo hoped that the girl was not seriously injured and was relieved when he saw her friend help her up. As soon as he found out that no one was hurt in the Archdeacon's fall, Quasimodo turned and walked back into the shadows of the Cathedral. He completely missed the scene that was unfolding as the two girls he had seen carried the Archdeacon's limp body back into the cathedral.


	2. A Star Seen Through The Gloom

A Star Seen Through the Gloom

He felt horrible. The only woman he had ever loved had just been hanged, before his eyes in La Greve. The one person he thought was his friend, his protector, had caused him this pain. It was he who had brought the beautiful and kind La Esmarelda to her death. Archdeacon Frollo clung to the stone gutter before him. All he had to do to save the Archdeacon's life was give him his hand and pull him back onto the balcony, but he refused to do it. In Quasimodo's eyes, Frollo was no longer a human being, he was a murderer and deserved death as retribution. The Archdeacon's strength finally failed him and he plummeted to the street below, first landing on the roof of a house. Quasimodo realized that Frollo was not dead when he hit the roof because he saw the Archdeacon try and grasp the ridge of the roof. Frollo's attempts to not slide down the roof were useless. Quasimodo saw, with some growing trepidation, as Frollo fell on top of a young girl. Quasimodo hoped that the girl was not seriously injured and was relieved when he saw her friend help her up. As soon as he found out that no one was hurt in the Archdeacon's fall, Quasimodo turned and walked back into the shadows of the Cathedral. He completely missed the scene that was unfolding as the two girls he had seen carried the Archdeacon's limp body back into the cathedral. He sat morosely on a support beam, contemplating his course of action on what he should do from here on. He felt at a loss of what to do. For him, there was no point in continuing now that he had nothing to look forward to. Of course he had his bells, but they had lost their resonating charm. After a long moment of contemplation Quasimodo stood up having made his decision to go and see the body of La Esmeralda for the last time and to expire in the arms of the one which he loved. Quasimodo resolutely made his way to the doorway, which opened on a spiraling staircase down to the ground level. He was greatly taken aback when the door opened to reveal a girl in her mid teens. Quasimodo stood rooted to the spot out of surprise. No one had ever come up to the tower accept himself and the Archdeacon who he thought was now dead. Who was this girl who stood in front of him? What did she want and why was she here? The questions whirled through the poor hunchback's head like a tornado.


	3. Awakenings

OK, so sorry about the long delay. My computer has been down and I've been very busy with seminars and projects for school. Here is the next chapter. Might not be as good because I've been writing it at 3am….but here it is.

Chapter 3- Awakenings

Janet had spent the whole day beside the battered Archdeacon, tending to his wounds. Now that she could do no mare, she started to worry about Catie. She had not seen her for quite some time and was starting to get worried. She paced the floor trying to calm her nerves, but nothing seemed to work. Janet walked over to the window and stared out into the dark gloom.

"Damn it Catie, where are you?" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Janet was distracted by a small groan that came from behind her. She spun around to find that the Archdeacon had just rolled onto his side and into a fetal position. His face was turned towards Janet and she watched with some trepidation as his eyes fluttered open. The tow stared at each other for a few seconds. Unfortunately, the silence was not to last.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded the Archdeacon as he launched himself out of bed and into a standing position, which ended up being a bad idea. The pain soon caught up with him. He gave a sharp cry of pain before crumpling to the floor. He found himself being helped up to his bed.

"Please Monseigneur, try not to overtax yourself. You need rest and I'm here to help."

The Archdeacon of Josas looked up at the girl. "What happened? The last thing that I remember is…watching a hanging in La Grève."

Janet started to feel a bit uncomfortable. She shifted her weight and heaved a sigh. "Please forgive me Monseigneur, but before I answer you that question, I have a few of my own that need to be answered first." She faltered under his hawk-like gaze.

As Janet watched, the Archdeacon's face darkened. She felt quite self conscious, but was determined to have her questions answered.

"Monseigneur, do you… what do you remember? My apologies, I know the question sounds idiotic, but I need to make sure your memory is intact and that it wasn't damaged by…" Janet paused, not wanting to ramble on and divulge too much information, "When you hit the ground."

"I do not need to tell you anything! My life is not your concern!" cried the enraged Archdeacon. "Now get out of her now you little whore!"

At that, something in Janet snapped. She understood that he had been through a nightmare, but he had just gone too far. Her eyes burned with rage. "Well excuse me mister high and mighty! I'm just the one whom you flattened! And did I just leave you in the streets to die? No! I had my friend help me bring you up her where I then proceeded to spend the rest of the day making sure that your wounds don't get infected! And what do I get in return! I get called a whore!" At this point Janet was bellowing quite loudly. "I won't make that mistake again. If anything happens to you, I will leave you to die." She hissed the last part so venomously that the Archdeacon recoiled.

Janet turned her back on him and went back to starring out the window, muttering curses in Italian the whole time.

"I…I would like to apologi-"

"Don't," Janet snapped. She then took a deep breath. " I honestly don't need to hear it. I should be the one apologising…After all you've been through, you have a right to blow off steam. What I did was undignified as well as unjustified. Forgive me Monseigneur."

After that, silence reigned in the room. It was fast approaching sundown. The heavy, rhythmical breathing from behind her, told Janet that the Archdeacon had fallen asleep. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in walked Catie who had a small smile upon her face.

"Well Janet, I think that a few people in China didn't hear you. What was that all about?"

Janet turned away, her cheeks bright red with shame while mumbling some incoherent words.

Catie's smirk widened at Janet's lack of response, amusement playing plainly across her face. "Sorry Janet, didn't catch that. What did you say?" She knew she was torturing Janet, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Catie please!" Janet pleaded. Then an idea came to her. _Diversionary tactic!_ "By the way Catie, where were you all of today hm?"

The tables had turned. Catie had just gone from the interrogator to the interrogated. She took a few minutes to collect her thoughts before answering.

"I was out on a tour of the Cathedral." And with that she launched into the retelling of her adventure.


	4. Rainy Nights

A/N: I LIIIVVVVEEEEEE! Ok, so sorry for the long time in updating...Busy with exams at the end of the year, then had the brilliant idea of taking a new credit course during the summer. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

**Your obedient servant,**

Phantom of the Shadows 

Chapter 4- Rainy Nights

"So... just as a brief re-cap, you went for a personal, unguided tour through Notre-Dame trying to become acquainted with every nook and cranny. While doing so, you were able to meet Quasimodo and stop him form committing suicide... Have I got that right?" Janet asked.

"Pretty much," Catie yawned. It was now well into the night and the two girls had been talking about Catie's day ever since the Archdeacon had fallen asleep many some hours previous. "So, how was your day Janet?"

"As dull as ever. You know, contrary to popular belief, spending your day by the bedside of an injured man isn't very exciting."

"Oh I see...So that's why you were yelling like a maniac," Catie said with a smirk.

"Well... no..." began Janet, scratching the back of her neck, while staring down at the floor clearly embarrassed. "I... he...called me a whore! After I had been his nursemaid all day!...I did apologize afterwards."

Catie laughed. She knew her friend was really kind, but that she also had a temper. A pretty bad one if people really got Janet going. Catie yawned again.

"Janet, have you given any thought as to where we are supposed to be sleeping?"

Janet thought for a moment. "Well ... what about that small room that Quasimodo put Esmeralda in? There's a bed in there."

"Only one person can sleep in that be. Where is the other one going to sleep?"

"You sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the balcony...roof... whatever you want to call it."

"No, I can't allow that. That wouldn't be fair! What happens if it begins to rain? Then what will you do?"

"Then I'll sleep on the stairs, as simple as that." Catie started to open her mouth to protest, but Janet cut across, "Look, I've always like sleeping outside. If it makes you feel any better, I'll take the pillow, but that's the _only _thing that I plan on taking." Janet got up and led a protesting Catie (rather forcibly) up to the small room. Once in the room, Catie walked over to the bed, picked up the pillow and walked back towards Janet.

"Are you sure...?" she began

Janet sighed, "Yes Catie, I'm definitely sure that I want to do this. Now I bid you a good night. Sleep well!" And with that, Janet exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Catie walked around the room once, studying it carefully before lying down on the bed to sleep. Although concerned for Janet's health and well being (Janet had a fascination with climbing onto roofs to see the view), she slept peacefully all night long.

Unfortunately, Janet did not have such a good night. She had refrained from the tempting urge to climb as high as possible to see the view of Paris from the top of Notre-Dame Cathedral (something she always wanted to do) and had contented herself with gazing up at the stars for nearly two hours before falling asleep. She also sorely missed the books that she read while falling asleep (it was her bedtime ritual to get through at least one book a night). Her sleep was fitful and filled with dreams where a dark shape hidden in the shadows followed her everywhere she went. She woke up with a start as thunder crashed overhead.

"Typical, just typical," she muttered grumpily as she got up and began making her way to the covered stairwell. "Catie thinks that there's going to be rain and there is! I swear that child jinxed me."

She went down a few steps in the stairwell before sitting down while placing her pillow on the step above. She was starting to doze off again when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Janet opened her eyes to find the deformed face of Quasimodo staring down at her.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Janet, quite startled.

Quasimodo backed away quickly. In a voice that was rough from lack of use, Quasimodo started speaking. "I'm sorry. Did not mean to frighten."

Remembering that Quasimodo was deaf, Janet tried to explain that it was fine and the he had just startled her. After that, the two of them just stood in the stairwell glancing at each other, then looking away, just to be caught glancing back."

"Well this is...awkward," muttered Janet. She attempted to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful. Quasimodo did not miss the yawn, so he turned away to leave, while telling Janet to sleep. She followed his instructions and fell asleep shortly thereafter, sleeping through the rest of the night. Quasimodo however was perplexed. Throughout the many years that he had lived at the cathedral, he had never seen females up at the top of the cathedral. Now he had just come in contact with two women in the span of 24 hours.

**So...what did you think? Please Read and Review.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**To all my wonderful reviewers and readers, I wish to express my sincerest apologies as to the lack of updates. It has been absolute Hell the past year or so, and I fear that in that year, my ideas had run dry. However, I come bearing good news. My inspiration has returned for the story. I am in the process of writing a new chapter for the story, so it has not been abandoned. Again I wish to apologize for the appalling lack of an update. The new chapter will be up within a few days hopefully. **

**I remain your obedient servant,**

**Phantom of the Shadows**


	6. More Sharp Words

**A/N: Greetings my dear readers. As I stated in my last author's note, the upcoming chapter would be coming, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy reading this latest installment as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I remain your humble and obedient servant,**

**Phantom of the Shadows**

Chapter Five- More Sharp Words

Sunlight slowly crept through the window of the room Catie had slept in. As a beam fell across her face, Catie rolled onto her back, stretching all her muscles in an attempt to chase the remnants of sleep away. She rolled out of bed and started making her way towards the door. It was at this point that Catie's stomach chose to remind her that she had eaten nothing for dinner the night before. Making her way out of the small room, she noticed that the stones were damp, clearly indicating that her prediction of rain had come true. Wondering how her friend had fare the night sleeping on sharp blocks of stone, Catie made her way towards the stairwell. It did not take her long before she found Janet sprawled across a few stairs, face buried into the pillow.

"Earth to Janet, com in Janet. It's morning, time to wake up." Catie was rewarded by a groan as her friend turned onto her back and blearily opened her eyes. Catie couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. "Hello Janet, it's good to see you too. Don't you have to tend to your patient?"

"Curse the patient. If he can't be civil I swear, _I'll_ be the one throwing him off the rooftop." Janet grumbled.

"Well aren't you pleasant to be around when you don't sleep well. I have to admit, I don't envy the Archdeacon today. By the way, how much sleep did you get last night? I don't expect that you got a lot, since these stairs don't exactly look comfortable."

Janet raised an eyebrow and a smirk graced her lips as she looked up at her friend. "I'd say I got a grand total of around 2 and a half hours of sleep. I'll have you know that you cursed me last night when you predicted that it would rain. Oh, not only did I get soaked, but also I met Quasimodo. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. Enough about me though, how did you sleep? How was the bed?"

"I slept well. That bed is surprisingly comfortable, believe it or not. However, we have a more pressing matter at the moment. We didn't eat dinner last night and we are going to need food." Janet's stomach let out a low growl and the mention of food that was answered by a responding growl form Catie's. "See, our stomachs are empty. How do you suggest we buy this food? It's not like we have a job, or that we have money."

Janet slowly stood up and stretched, popping her spine back into place. "Why do you always have to have a valid point when it deals with less than pleasant things?" she muttered. "Well, I'm sure the Archdeacon has money somewhere in his room. Would you be willing to take a few coins and go buy Frollo and us some food? I'd do it but, well… My patient is going to be very stubborn if yesterday was any indication, and he'd probably injure himself further if I left him on his own for too long." A thought suddenly struck Janet like a lightning bolt. "Catie, Quasimodo tried to kill Frollo before. Wouldn't stand to reason that he would try again if he found out Frollo was still alive?"

Catie slowly started making her way down the stairs with Janet right behind her. After a moment of considering the question, Catie answered, "You have a fair point, but how are we going to keep Frollo safe? I mean, Quasimodo knows all the nooks and crannies of this cathedral better than we ever could. After all, he did grow up here."

Janet paused, her foot hanging in mid-step. "We could always keep a look out and stop him from coming through the door." She shrugged and resumed her descent down the stairs. "We'll figure something out, don't worry."

As the girls neared the Archdeacon's door, they both heard a crash and a sharp yelp of pain. As soon as she heard the noises, Janet forgot all weariness and charged down the remaining stairs and burst through the Archdeacon's door. Once in the room, the sight of the Archdeacon sprawled across the floor with his face twisted into an expression of deep pain met her eyes. In a flash, Janet was at his side helping him back up onto his bed. In the meantime, Catie had run into the room and, once she realized that, yet again Janet had everything under control, she went in search of finding a few coins to be able to buy some food.

Janet looked up at Catie while trying to help the injured man back to his bed and firmly ordered, "Get food, then find Quasimodo and keep him busy! Have him take you on a tour of the Cathedral or something!"

Catie gave a sharp nod of assent before picking up a few coins that she had found and leaving in search of edible food and the elusive bell ringer. After the departure of her friend, Janet rounded on the Archdeacon who was finally positioning himself on the bed.

"Monseigneur, what are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you want to make those injuries of yours worse? Good Lord, you're worse than an infant! I leave to go and sleep and you do something stupid!"

Archdeacon Frollo raised his eyes towards the girl standing in front of him. "You dare say the Lord's name in vain in his own house?"

Janet looked back at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "Let me try to begin to understand this. You almost get yourself killed and I come with m friend to help you. You got a second chance at life, which, frankly, you seem to keep throwing away by doing stupid things. Then you start chastising _me_ of saying the Lord's name in vain? Given the circumstances, I really don't think He'll be too angry with me."

"Why you impertinent we-"

"Wench, yes I know, we've already been through this. In all honesty, it doesn't matter what _I_ am, what does matter is the fact that you keep being foolish, and are putting your health in a more precarious state than it already is in!"

The Archdeacon raised an eyebrow as he regarded Janet once more. "Your friend? You've brought another gypsy into this holy cathedral?"

Janet groaned as she repressed the urge to start slamming her head into a desk. "Why do you have to be so difficult? It's not like I'm asking you to jump into the Seine! Why can you not stay in bed until your wounds begin to heal?"

Frollo looked up at the stone ceiling high above him. "There are some wounds that cannot be healed by lying idle in a bed."

Janet looked around the room self-consciously at his comment. "Yes, well… I must insist that you stay in that bed for at least the next week."

Immediately after uttering that sentence Janet felt the hawk like gaze fall back upon her. "It is a sin to be slothful," the Archdeacon stated.

Janet rolled her eyes. "Oh please, letting your body recuperate from a fall like the one you had is not being slothful. It's simple biology! The body needs rest to heal itself."

"And how would you know about biology?"

Janet panicked slightly, trying to find a reasonable excuse. "Erm… Well, our father taught Catie and me before he passed on. So we are educated."

"Teaching a female the finer arts of science? Such a waste."

Janet barely suppressed a snarl of annoyance. "If you'll excuse me Monseigneur, I will be right back. Stay in that bed and don't move." With that, she quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her as she went.

**A/N: Quick question before you leave. Would anyone know if they had either pipe organs or pianos in the era of the Hunchback of Notre Dame? If so, please let me know. Thanks again for reading, and please review!**


End file.
